


Ain't Youth Meant To Be Beautiful

by trueamericanwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pack feelings, Set after Season 4, mentions of past violence, really dramatic monolgues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueamericanwolf/pseuds/trueamericanwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Scott’s depressed, because he isn’t. He has his pack, his mom and his dad lingering around (Scott won’t admit it but some part of him likes it). They’re there for him, help him when he’s feeling down, which is becoming a constant thing since every corner he turns in life lately is bombarded with life threatening situations. No, Scott isn’t depressed; he’s just tired. Emotionally and physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Youth Meant To Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to say thank you to Amy first off for hearing me as I worked this fic out in my head because when I started I didn't know where I was going. I'm actually really proud of this fic and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it! It has a lot of fluff after the initial beginning of Scott being depressed. Lots of fluff!!!

It’s not that Scott’s depressed, because he isn’t. He has his pack, his mom and his dad lingering around (Scott won’t admit it but some part of him likes it). They’re there for him, help him when he’s feeling down, which is becoming a constant thing since every corner he turns in life lately is bombarded with life threatening situations. No, Scott isn’t depressed; he’s just tired. Emotionally and physically.

Sure, being a true alpha has its perks, like being increasingly strong and his already heightened senses being heightened; but it comes with a cost. Scott is in a constant state of fear and anxiety and as much as he tries not to let anyone see (they all do) he isn’t strong enough to hide it anymore.

His grades are dropping, he doesn’t have much motivation for anything outside of keeping everyone safe and that is leading him to feel even worse because he knows he isn’t doing his best in other areas of his life. It isn’t easy.

Sleeping is a chore on its own now because he can’t fall asleep without worrying that something worse and even more sinister is going to slither its way into Beacon Hills and cause mayhem. And sure, it’s been 3 months since the deadpool situation and since they found out who The Benefactor was.

Peter Hale.

It shouldn’t have come as such a shock since he was getting more and more powerful with each death, but the way he acted over his stolen money threw everyone off, even Derek. But once a sociopath always a sociopath; and when he had Stiles chained up bloody and battered, Kira and Malia tied together in a pool of their own blood, Liam lying face down with gashes running down his back, Derek hanging motionless by his arms and Lydia gagged, trying to scream for help, Scott lost it.

Death is permanent. It’s the one finite in life and Scott has always and will always try and find a way to solve something without people getting killed; it’s who he is down to his core. But when he saw his pack, his loved ones, being tortured, he broke his rule.

Scott saw red and only red and attacked. Peter may have been gaining strength, but with all of Scott’s energy being focused on one target, Peter was no match. Scott shifted and charged, slammed Peter to the ground and didn’t stop slashing down with his claws until there was nothing under him but a bloody heap of bones and muscle.

When he came out of the rage and saw the crimson red blood, the aftermath underneath him, he fell back, shaking and no longer shifted. The warm blood droplets had sprayed across his face and he could feel them dripping down, slowly. His vision had blacked out and he woke up screaming, thrashing violently. Stiles was right next to him, holding him in his arms and telling him it would be okay, telling him it was all over.

Scott still wakes up to the visions of Peter Hale’s dead body. He still hasn’t forgave himself. How can he? He took someone’s life. The pack has told him over and over again he did what he had to; and in that situation he did, but it still haunts him. Knowing that he is the reason someone no longer exists haunts him.

He was relieved no one else died. Stiles’ wounds weren’t deep enough to cause serious damage (Peter just liked to play with Stiles for some sick reason). Liam healed shortly after and so did Kira and Malia, at least physically. Scott can sense his beta’s emotions and ever since that night there’s always a slight hint of fear lingering with Liam. It kills Scott inside. Liam would have never have gone through any of this if Scott hadn’t bit him, changed him.

Derek’s been distant since, probably blaming himself for not knowing Peter was The Benefactor. Scott’s gone and seen him, talked to him. They both feel equally guilty. Derek had made a comment on how it sucks werewolves can’t drink to absolve their feelings and Scott agreed.

Lydia seems okay, or as okay as someone can be after all is said and done. Scott and her go and visit Allison’s grave at least once a week and they don’t say anything. They sit and read the headstone and cry. “We protect those who can’t protect themselves” is etched into the stone. Allison would have wanted it.

Malia is the least affected by it solely because she is still learning how to deal with emotions and what is appropriate/inappropriate. Scott went out with her a couple weeks after it all happened and she shifted, let out a long drawn out painful noise and ran. Scott knew it was her way of dealing with what she was feeling and he ran with her. It somehow, for that night, helped him sleep.

Kira’s there, always with a smile and a hug and it helps, it does. Scott just can’t help but feel like somehow he is betraying Allison by being with Kira. Allison was his first love and he’s never stopped loving her, never will. And he knows she would have wanted him to move on, to be happy, and he is with Kira. Her smile lights up the room and she always has a knack of doing something adorably clumsy that makes Scott beam, but there’s always that constant voice in the back of his head whispering to him that he doesn’t deserve this, that he shouldn’t be happy.

He’s starting to listen to it.

Stiles isn’t letting him.

“Scott,” Stiles says, lying next to him in bed. Stiles is tossing a lacrosse ball up in the air and catching it, Scott is thinking about how it’s been too quiet in Beacon Hills and that something is going to come and disturb it. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, fine,” Scott says without even thinking. It’s the go to response.

“Don’t lie, man.” Stiles nudges Scott’s shoulder. Scott turns to the side and can see the look on Stiles’ face, worried. “You’re not fine. You haven’t been remotely fine in months.”

“I had to do it,” Scott says, going through the motions. “You all said it yourselves.”

“I’m not talking about Peter, Scott.” Stiles sits up and rests his head against the backboard, letting out a heavy sigh. “You haven’t been the same since I got possessed. No one really has, I mean let’s be real. I still have fucking nightmares about it all. It’s just…” Stiles runs his hands through his messy hair. “Scott. You’re my best friend. I know you.”

“I know you do,” Scott says, sitting up next to Stiles. “And I know you. We’ve been best friends since pre-school.”

“Exactly!” Stiles throws his arm over Scott and pulls him in close. “I know you blame yourself for everything. But Scott, this constant self deprecation and blame isn’t doing you any good. Do you ever think about what would have happened if Peter had bit someone else that night?”

Scott involuntary shudders at Peter’s name. “No, not really.”

“Didn’t think so,” Stiles says, cracking his knuckles and neck. “Let me educate my dear sweet friend. Let’s say he bit someone like... Jackson. We all know how that turned out, but, difference is you wouldn’t have been there to stop it. If Peter had bit anyone else but you, most likely a shit ton of people would be dead because, Scott, no one I know has as big of a heart as you do, or as much control over their emotions as you.”

Scott looks down and nods. “I never thought of that.”

“That’s why I’m here, buddy. To fill you in on the truth of how awesome you are.”

Scott smirks and leans into Stiles, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thanks, Stiles.”

“I’m not done.” Scott doesn’t move his head so Stiles leans his head on Scott’s and continues to talk. “If you weren’t a werewolf, Scott, who knows how many people would be dead. I probably would be dead because Peter’s a sick fuck. A lot more people would be hurt and traumatized and brutalized if you weren’t here. You may feel like you’re the sole cause for a lot of the fucked up shit that’s gone on but you’re not. You’re the sole reason more fucked up shit hasn’t happened.”

“Can you stay the night?” Scott asks, feeling his eyes getting heavy. “Listening to you talk and being with you is calming me down.” Scott let’s out a small chuckle. “It always does, but I mean I haven’t slept well in a while and you being here would help.”

“Scott,” Stiles says, squeezing Scott in his arms. “I’m going to be here for you whenever you need, okay?”

“Alright.” Scott lets out a massive yawn and closes his eyes. “I’m just so sad all the time.”

“I know,” Stiles says, rubbing Scott’s shoulder. “I know.”

-

It’s a week later and the last class just let out. Scott’s walking down to his locker when Lydia strides up beside him and wraps her arm around his.

“It has come to my attention that you aren’t as happy-go-lucky as you used to be,” she says, stopping and looking him dead in the eyes. “Now, how are we going to deal with that?”

“Getting in a time machine and going back before everything went to shit?” Scott can see that Lydia didn’t find his joke that amusing by the stone still look on her face.

“No,” she says, turning on her heels and walking forward. Scott follows along. “Although we have learned in the past year that all sorts of supernatural beings exist in the world, you and I being some of them, time travel is a physical impossibility.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“I have a day planned where you and I aren’t dealing with our...abilities.” A smile is plastered on Lydia’s face and Scott isn’t entirely sure how he should feel about it.

“Does it involve shopping?” He’s already cringing thinking he knows what the answer is going to be.

“Oh, God no.” She shakes her head and leads him out the double doors of the school. “I have Malia for that. I tell her I’ll do her homework for her if she follows me around to all the stores and helps me try on clothes. It’s working out wonderfully so far.”

Scott laughs and shakes his head. “That’s so nice of you.”

“Hey,” Lydia says, stopping and turning to face him. “Follow me around all day, pass your classes and learn fashion sense or fail and learn from Stiles. I’m pretty sure she’s making the best decision,” Lydia says, pointing her finger across the parking lot.

Scott follows the direction and sees Stiles opening up the door for Malia, his blue plaid shirt unbuttoned and he can see a stain on Stiles’ white undershirt.

“Stiles dresses fine,” Scott says, and can already feel the look being driven into the back of his skull. “For a guy in high school.”

“So do you,” Lydia says, “but Malia needs to learn from someone who doesn’t decide what to wear the morning of or decide if it’s clean enough to wear by how much it smells.”

“Point taken.”

“Anyways,” she says, walking towards her car. “It’s going to be a surprise, okay?”

“Okay?” Scott’s sceptical and with good reason. Every time there’s a surprise something life or death is happening. Not that Lydia is going to take him to some life or death situation, it’s just that it’s Beacon Hills.

“Scott.” Lydia stomps her foot down and her peach colored high heel makes a clicking noise. “I know with everything that’s been happening lately surprises aren’t a fun thing, but trust me. Besides,” she turns and gives him quick grin. “I’m a banshee. I can sense death, remember? And right now there’s nothing, okay?”

“I trust you,” he says, genuinely smiling. “I just don’t trust this town.”

“You’d be a fool if you did.”

 

Lydia drives him to his house and tells him that he needs to get dressed nicely, whatever that means. He assumes she’s going to take him to a fancy restaurant to eat because why else would he have to dress nice? She leaves to go back to her house and get changed. In an hour Lydia will knock on his door in most likely a very beautiful outfit and he will have a flannel on with black jeans. It’s a nice look.

Scott grabs his phone and shoots Stiles a text.

_stiles. lydias taking me somewhere? and i have to dress nice?_

Not even a minute later his phone buzzes with a reply.

**does kira know? ;)**

_dont be dumb lol im just gonna wear my blue flannel and call it a day. where do you think shes taking me?_

**i always liked that flannel. makes you look like a cool alaskan lumberjack or something. hmmm dude i have no idea**

_an alaskan lumberjack? you watch too much alaskan bush people. idk either. anyways imma shower but ill let you know once im there!_

**nudes?**

_you wish_

Scott jumps in the shower and does a quick rinse off, in and out before his bathroom mirror has the chance to get foggy. Throwing on his flannel and pants he plops down on his bed and grabs his iPod off the nightstand. Listening to music has become an escape for Scott and he figures he can chill out for a little bit while Lydia gets ready.

 

Lydia’s at his door right on time wearing a black mini dress that makes her look like she belongs at some A list celebrity’s party. Scott gawks for a second and then finds the words to compliment her on how nice she looks. He is returned with a quick flash of a smile and then she grabs him by the hand and pulls him to follow her.

“I figured you’d be opposed to me blindfolding you,” Lydia says, looking back as if to get an answer. Scott nods. “Thought so. So instead I’m going to trust that you won’t guess where I’m taking you or try to use your werewolf senses to figure it out.”

“Okay,” Scott says, trying to think of where she would want to take him that involved blindfolding him. “I promise.”

They get into Lydia’s car and off they go. Scott stays quiet, watching the tall green trees blur by them on the highway. It’s peaceful. Scott knows Lydia isn’t one to have to fill the silence with talking and he appreciates it, appreciates that she’s letting him stare off and not have to be forced into conversation.

Everything starts to look familiar. They pull up to a stop sign and Scott can see scratches down the bark of one of the trees and now he knows exactly where they’re going. The lakehouse.

“So,” Scott begins, watching the tree that Liam had clawed on one of his first shifts pass by. “The lakehouse?”

“Scott,” Lydia says, side eyeing him. “You promised you wouldn’t try to figure it out.”

“We’re a mile away from it. I saw a scratched up tree. I can’t help it.”

“Fine.” She lets out a huff and purses her lips. “But once we’re there. No guessing.”

“Okay.”

They pull up outside the wooden cabin and Scott thinks back to the first time they brought Malia here to help with her shift. It was right after Allison’s death so emotions were high on all ends and Scott could tell none of them really wanted to deal with anything emotionally straining, so he told them he’d stay with Malia, coach her through it. Stiles insisted that he stay but Scott told him next full moon he can; that one was going to be a rough one and he didn’t want Stiles seeing the girl he liked going through so much pain. Watching anyone you love going through pain is tough, but after Allison, Scott didn’t want Stiles to witness anything awful.

He thinks back to Liam’s first shift. Tricking Liam was hard but at the end of the night, putting the assassination of Demarco aside, Scott and Liam bonded. Scott didn’t realize how much Liam was afraid of hurting people, hurting the ones he loved and Scott understood. Being able to tell Liam he wasn’t a monster was just as helpful to Scott as it was to Liam because even though Scott won’t admit it, he still worries that he is going to become a monster like Peter.

Lydia steps out of the car and Scott can see she’s typing something rapidly into her phone. He gets out and follows her up to the front door, not asking any questions. The crisp fresh air is always a quaint welcoming that Scott is very fond of. It’s nice to know that even if Beacon Hills is a mecca for supernatural violence and terror, nature is out there, peaceful and inviting.

The front door creaks as Lydia opens it and Scott can hear that there are other people in the house. He can feel his heart starting to race and his entire body stiffen up as he uses his senses to make sure they’re safe. Not a second later there’s a whiff of someone that floats by him and he instantly calms down. Stiles.

Why is Stiles in the house though? He had just texted him an hour ago saying Lydia was taking him somewhere and Stiles had said he didn’t know where. Unless Stiles is in on this? Which would explain why he didn’t meet up with Scott after school and why Lydia was so quick to grab him.

Before he can go into full Sherlock mode, Lydia turns back to him and smiles. “So I’m sure you can sense there are other people here.”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Scott says.

“I figured as much.” Lydia walks forward and points to a single chair placed in the middle of the living room. The couches and all the other furniture has been moved and there’s a spotlight pointed at the wall where the fireplace is, only the fireplace is blocked by two large black sheets hanging. The rest of the house is dark. “Go sit down in that seat.”

“Okay?” Scott can’t help but wonder what the hell is going on. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is peachy,” Lydia says, waving her hands for him to go to the chair. “Now just sit there and wait.”

Scott sceptically sits down on the chair and can hear whispering from the other room, mainly Stiles. Stiles doesn’t know how to whisper that well. Sitting still, Scott waits patiently, and anxiously, for what’s to come.

A minute later, Stiles pops out from behind the two black sheets wearing a form fitting tuxedo. He is illuminated from the spotlight and covers his eyes, squinting.

“Jesus,” he says, furrowing his brow. “Can we dim that at all? Guys. I can’t do this if I’m blind.”

“On it,” Scott hears Kira say.

The light dims down and Stiles nods. “Better.”

“Whats-” Scott begins.

“It’ll all make sense in a second, Scotty,” Stiles says, giving him a wink. Stiles leans his head back behind the curtain and Scott can hear him ask if someone is ready to go; Liam replies back saying yes.

So Lydia, Stiles, Kira and Liam are here? That must mean Malia is also here, but why?

“Okay!” Stiles exclaims, holding a microphone that isn’t on. “Attention Ladies and Gentleman. Tonight for your viewing entertainment we have an open mic night! Now I know it was tough to get in and the line outside is atrocious, but you made it in and now you get to sit back, relax and enjoy!”

Scott still isn’t sure exactly what’s going on but he’s already enjoying himself.

“First up for open mic night we have the lovely, the beautiful, the person with the most stamina and sex drive I know-”

“Stiles!” Scott can hear Malia growl from behind the curtain.

“Or just a real cool coyote, Malia!”

Malia walks out in a floral knee high length dress, rolling her eyes as Stiles hands off the microphone and goes behind the curtains, popping his head out one last time to give Scott a thumbs up. Scott smiles and puts a thumbs up in return. Stiles disappears behind the curtain and now Scott is sitting in front of Malia who is holding the microphone and taking a deep breath.

“Hi,” Malia says, holding the microphone up to her lips. “So I’ve had this whole thing ready to go and written down but I forgot it at home.”

Stiles’ head peeks through the curtains and smirks. “I guess it’s improv night now.”

“Stiles!” Scott can hear Lydia snap and then Stiles is yanked back.

“Anyways,” Malia says, clearing her throat. “Scott, you’re my alpha. I look up to you and you’ve taught me everything I know about controlling the shift. If it wasn’t for you I’d be a coyote right now.”

Scott nods his head and can feel himself already getting emotional. He can’t help it, this is his pack, his loved ones.

“Point being.” Malia locks eyes with Scott. “You’ve helped me more than you can ever know. I’m happy for the first time. I wake up and think about how I have friends, family and loved ones now who care about me. I know I’m still learning what’s appropriate and what’s not, but I want you to know that if we ever come into danger again and you or anyone gets left behind I won’t leave. I wouldn’t leave any of you. And I want you to know that your roar that shook me out of my coyote stunt, well it saved my life.”

Scott’s throat tightens up and he can feel his eyes starting to get watery so he wipes them before any tears can fall. It’s silent in the house, he can’t even hear the others whispering because all his focus is on Malia and how much she’s grown as a person and how proud he is.

“And on a side note.” She turns around and sticks her head behind the sheets. “This is for you too, Stiles.” Scott chuckles as Stiles trips out from behind and walks over to where Scott is sitting, crouching down next to him and patting him on the back. “If you guys find out a giant secret again, tell me. I’m not a child. I can’t take it.”

“Of course,” Scott says genuinely.

“Next time I find out one of your parents is a murdering psycho I’ll be sure to tell you,” Stiles says, smirking.

“That’s all I ask.”

Malia walks over and holds her arms out. Scott stands up and pulls her into his embrace, squeezing tightly. When they let go Malia gives him a nod and hands Stiles the mic, walking back behind the sheets.

“Alright!” Stiles shouts, standing up and jumping back in front of the spotlight. “Who is next for open mic night? Could it be the youngling who is still learning the alphabet? I think it is! Baby Huey!”

Liam trudges out and snatches the microphone out of Stiles’ hand; Stiles is laughing as he walks away.

Liam stands awkwardly in front of the spotlight and Scott can’t help but smile. His beta is in a black button up and slacks, something Scott has never seen him wear. Lydia must have helped them all out with the outfits for tonight.

“Hey Scott,” Liam says, one of his hands shoved nervously in his pocket. “So I don’t know really how to begin this. I’m not that good with expressing my feelings and all that.”

“It’s okay,” Scott says, smiling. “Just take your time.”

“See that,” Liam says, yanking his hand out of his pocket and running it through his hair. “That right there is what makes you a great person. You are always making sure everyone feels safe and comfortable or making sure everyone is okay. You’ve saved my life now multiple times and I know the first time is what changed me, but it still saved me. I would have died because of that guy and you did what you had to do to save me and I know you feel guilty about it. I know you wish it could have gone some other way, but it didn’t. It happened and I’m not upset about it and you shouldn’t be either. Man, Scott, you have taught me so much in these months. You have risked life and limb to save all of us and you never ask for anything in return, you never do it for a selfish reason. You’re a selfless person and you’re my alpha and I love you.”

“I love you too, Liam.” Scott may or may not have tears trickling down his cheeks.

“I just don’t want you to blame yourself or hate yourself for turning me. I like being a werewolf. I’m learning control over my anger I couldn’t have learned if I were a human and I finally fit in somewhere.”

“I won’t blame myself,” he says, “I promise.”

“Alright good.” Liam’s eyes turn a golden yellow and he smirks. “I’m able to do this because of you.”

Stiles comes out wiping his tux down and grabs the microphone from Liam’s hand. “Alright this is all getting a little too sappy for open mic night! Baby Huey, thank you!”

“When are you going to stop calling me that?” Liam groans.

“Honestly,” Stiles says, patting Liam on the back. “Never.”

Stiles shoves Liam back there jokingly and is once again standing in front of the spotlight, this time wiggling his eyebrows.

“So, Scotty,” Stiles says, “you liking open mic night?”

“So far I am,” Scott admits. “How long did you guys plan this?”

“A couple weeks,” Stiles says, waving his hands around. “We had to get a spotlight and the sheets and clear the furniture and shop for nice clothes and all pick a day. It was worth it though.”

“Stiles,” Lydia says, peeking out from behind. “Hurry up. You’ll have your time later.”

“Alrighty then!” Stiles says. “Without further ado I am happy to introduce the bossy, Lydia Martin.”

Stiles bows as she walks out and Lydia kicks him in the shin; he hops back and she has an accomplished smile settled on her face.

“Okay,” Lydia says, pushing her hair behind her ears. “I knew having Stiles as the commentator was a mistake.”

“Hey I heard that!” Stiles shouts.

“I know you did.” Lydia holds the mic but doesn’t put it up to her mouth, probably because she knows it doesn’t work and they’re in a small room. “Scott, we’ve known each other what now, a little over a year? I feel like we get closer all the time and I’m glad we’re friends. But listen, I’m just going to say it. You taking responsibility for everyone’s lives isn’t healthy. You’re one person, Scott. A great, selfless, loving person, but still just a person. I know with everyone we’ve lost you want to keep everyone else safe, but it’s an impossibility. Tragedies happen everyday and if you’re going to live your life ensuring that no one around you dies, well, every time something horrific happens you’re going to blame yourself. You can’t do that, okay?”

Scott nods. “Okay,” his voice cracks.

“I’m being serious, Scott McCall.” Lydia only uses his full name when she isn’t playing around. “I love you. You and I both lost our best friend. Scott, Allison and I used to hang out every night, talking. She loved you, Scott. She did, but she also wanted you to be happy. I want you to know as you move on in life that Allison would have wanted you to be happy, loved. You’re so stressed out and constantly worrying about others that you aren’t taking care of yourself. You need to take care of yourself and let yourself be happy.”

“I don’t know how,” Scott admits, a lump forming in his throat and tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m so worried all the time.”

“I know you are,” Lydia says, walking to him and pulling him up from his chair; he buries himself in her shoulder and hugs her tightly. “I know you’re afraid but Scott we all are. But that doesn’t mean we don’t get to live. If we stop living life and only worry about what might happen, what could be, we’re missing out on the now. Life is happening all around us, Scott. We just have to reach out and not be afraid to live it to the fullest.”

“Lydia.” Scott’s voice is muffled through her neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she says, rubbing her hands along his back. “We’re just teenagers. We make mistakes. We learn. Now it’s time for you to learn a life lesson. Death is inevitable, but that doesn’t mean life isn’t either.”

“I love you.” Scott chokes out in between sobs and Lydia doesn’t move; she holds him until the tears stop coming and he is no longer weeping in her arms.

“I love you, too.”

Stiles comes out and grabs the microphone from Lydia’s hand, holding it up to his mouth. “I think we can all use a little comedy after that. So let’s see,” Stiles says, scratching his head. “Ah, yes. Okay, I got it. What is old and broody and doesn’t smile that much? Anyone?”

Scott wipes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders, not knowing the answer.

“That’s right!” Stiles exclaims, pointing back behind him. “Our next open mic contestant, Derek Hale!”

Scott can’t help it and starts to laugh as Derek walks out glaring at Stiles.

“What’s annoying and dumb?” Derek says, stepping forward and making Stiles flinch in fear. Scott can see a triumphant smirk from Derek. “That’s right, Stiles.”

“Way to be original,” Stiles says as he runs away.

Derek rolls his eyes and turns back to Scott who is busy laughing at the entire situation and how they’re both like five year olds fighting.

“Scott,” Derek says, stone faced. He’s wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Maybe Lydia didn’t get to dress them all after all. “Remember when you and I were talking and said we wish we could get drunk?” Scott nods. “Well I’m retracting that statement. Scott, I think it’s good we can’t get drunk or try to numb the pain. Sure maybe for the moment it would feel good but the morning after would be hell. We’d wake up hungover and wanting to die and on top of that all the guilt and hurt would come piling back on. Drinking wouldn’t help it.” Derek sighs and starts pacing. “I think the only thing we can do is work through it. I’ve spent the better part of the last decade hating myself, hating the people who wronged me and living solely through my anger. It didn’t help me. In fact, it hindered me from being a normal adult, werewolf life aside. I was so full of rage and hurt that I put up walls blocking people from me and hurting people I care about. I regret it and I’m working on moving on from it and I want you to do the same, okay? Life’s too short for all the self hatred and guilt.”

“You’re right,” Scott says, never really looking at it that way. He’s only focused solely on all of the pain and tragedy that they’ve all dealt with that he’s never really thought about how it’s affecting him as a person.

“When I told you we were brothers I meant it.” Derek clears his throat and Scott is pretty sure he can see Derek’s eyes are watery.

“Does that make us step brothers?” Stiles asks, walking out and patting Derek on the shoulders.

“Not in the least bit,” Derek says, walking back and leaving Stiles up there.

“Someone is a little cranky.” Stiles claps his hands and rubs them together. “And now we have someone who is very special to you, Scott. I tell her everyday she fucked up not trying out for electrode in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Here is Kira!”

Kira strides out with a huge smile and a floor length strapless black dress. The spotlight makes her look like an angel and Scott finds himself giddily smiling as she stands in front of him.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Kira says, waving for him to leave. “So, I’ve been thinking a lot about what to say tonight. How would I start and all of that and truth be told, I still don’t know. I just feel like everyone has said it all. Scott, you’re an amazing person through and through. You put everyone’s needs before your own and you have this knack of seeing the positive even in a situation as dark as midnight, and I love you.”

Kira immediately covers her mouth and her eyes widen; Scott is taken aback but can’t stop smiling. A wide, joyful smile that he hasn’t felt on his face in what seems like forever. Kira is still standing in front of him, mouth covered and Scott stands up and gently takes his hands and places them on her’s, putting them down to her side.

“I love you, too,” he says, leaning in and kissing her soft lips.

Kira’s arms wrap around his neck and he holds her by her waist, softly.

“This is open mic night,” Stiles says, coming from behind them. “Not open my zipper night.”

“Shut-up, Stiles.” Scott nudges him with his arm and plants one more kiss on Kira’s lips before sitting back in his chair; he’s unable to stop grinning like a fool.

“Well shit, Kira,” Stiles sighs, letting his arms flop down to his side. “How am I supposed to trump that?”

“You’re not.” She smirks and walks back behind the sheets.

“What a little trickster,” Stiles says. “So, last but certainly not least we have the one, the only, the reason the sun shines in the morning and the birds chirp, Stiles.”

“You’re now talking about yourself in third person?” Scott laughs.

“Stiles is,” Stiles says, winking. “Where to begin? First off, I think you’re realizing why we’re having this night now, don’t you?”

“I have a feeling,” Scott admits.

“It’s because we all love you, Scotty, and we can see that you’re hurting.” Stiles’ face drops the smirk and he licks his bottom lip. “We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and you’ve always been the positive one. Even when my mom was in the hospital you were there for me. You’ve been my rock. It’s time I return the favor.”

“You’ve always been my rock too,” Scott says, wanting to get up and hug Stiles.

“I know I have. I’m just trying to give a dramatic monologue like everyone else.”

“Gotcha. Proceed.”

“Where was I? Ah, yes. My rock. Listen, Scott, we’ve been together through it all. Every trouble we’ve had in our lives we’ve shared and we have never faltered in our friendship. This is the thing though, I’m not going to sit idly by while my best friend blames himself and emotionally hurts himself. I’ve already told you how if you weren’t bitten so much worse could have happened so I’ll skip over that. But Scott, dude, think about it. You can’t control what happens around you. Sure, you can influence it, but total control is an impossibility. You making that promise for no one else to get hurt is what really solidified it for me that I need to help you. I love you, man, but you’re not superman. You’re a fucking junior in high school. You still have college and marriage and a life ahead of you and you won’t be able to do that if you’re worried about all the lives around you. Scott, I just want you to live a semi freaking normal life. I want us all to. And we can, we really can. It’s just we all have to move on past this worrying that something new and awful is coming around the corner. We’ve all grown so accustomed to living in a constant state of life or death situations that we forgot what it’s like to just chill, play video games, laugh. And it’s not just you, Scott. We’re all guilty of it and we all need to work on it. But you of all people need to not let your life pass you by. You’re my brother, and I guess now Derek is my stepbrother, but that’s beyond the point. My point is, Scott, don’t let your life become nothing because you’re better than that.”

“I promise I won’t,” Scott chokes out in between sobs. “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you,” Stiles says, rushing forward and latching onto Scott, bear hugging him.

The lights in the house turn on and before Scott can get up everyone comes piling into the room and joins in on the hug. Scott is in the middle of a group hug with his pack and has never been happier. He can see through the mess of shoulders that there is a leather jacket tangled into the hug, meaning Derek actually joined in. Scott’s beaming.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles says, fake coughing. “I can’t breathe with all of you crowding my space.”

“I love you guys,” Scott says as they all pull away. “Thank you.”

 

The night continues with all of them sitting around in a circle on the living room floor and playing cards against humanity. Stiles gets really upset when he isn’t winning because, as he loves to brag, he thinks his humor and disregard for trying not to offend people will help him in the game. Even Derek’s beating him.

Scott is sitting next to Stiles during the game and they’ve taken a pause so everyone can go to the bathroom and get snacks. Stiles and Scott stayed put.

“Thanks Stiles,” Scott says, resting his head on his shoulder. “I don’t know how you knew, but I needed this.”

“Scott,” Stiles says, nudging his side with his shoulder. “A complete stranger could have seen you needed this.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Scott says, thinking it over. “In that case, we’re probably going to need to do one of these for everyone.”

“Scotty boy,” Stiles says, patting him on the back. “Look around. This entire night helped everyone.”

Scott turns and can see Lydia, Kira and Malia laughing as they pour wine into glasses. Derek and Liam are standing outside and Scott can hear them talking about which comic book superheroes are their favorite. Everyone is happy and carefree and Scott wishes he could freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

“I’m actually happy, Stiles.” Scott takes a deep breath and smiles. “I think I’m going to be alright.”

“We all are.”


End file.
